


A Budgies Wing's

by ReotheLeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flock behaviour, Gen, Grooming, Wingfic, everywhere, i just, i want more wingfics, plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: Hinata's wings were smaller than anyone else's, but he also had more than anyone else had ever bargained for.





	A Budgies Wing's

“Look at those cute little wings!”

“Can they even carry him though?”

“Now that you mention it, I’ve never seen him fly…”

Hinata huffed in frustration, and his wings moved to bristle in frustration. Luckily, they were already fluffed to the extreme, and the group of gossiping first years in the corner didn’t notice their target’s acknowledgement. His wings were often what people first noticed about him, from their unusual black-patched patterning to their miniature sizing, and, well, it irked him a little. His personality often pushed aside those first assumptions once people started talking to him, but the comments of new comers never ceased.

If only they knew.

As Izumi approached, Hinata waved a greeting, his white and gold inners rippling in return to his friend’s welcoming flap.

Adjusting to a new peer group at Karasuno would be tough, but worth it.

Volleyball was always worth it.

~.~

As Kageyama flared his wings in disgust, Hinata felt his own small wingspan snap out in anger. He felt nothing but frustration, as he attempted to rework the image of the enemy king to potential flock mate. Because that’s what clubs were, after all- a student’s schooling flock.

And then- sadness. Abrupt agony in empathy for the equal before him.

The insides of Kageyama’s wings were in complete disarray. Essential feathers for flight were bent our of place, pulling in all directions- and the inners. Oh god, there were none left. Only the skeletal frame remained, only the feather’s attached to the outer edges of his wings remained- bent, useless, but there. There, and able to hide the damage when folded up for walking.

As soon as he realised what he’d done, Kageyama pulled his wings back in, tucking them away and out of side, hidden away in the pocket the teachers forced them to use in classes. Hinata didn’t say anything as he watched the black haired boy snatch his bag up and disappear without a word.

Somehow, he couldn’t find anything to say.

~.~ 

Having your wings out in a match was against the rules; they were too much of a hazard. Izumi had theorised that this was why Hinata was at an advantage when jumping on the court, used to dealing without wings that could lift him far off the ground. Or maybe they just meant he was weighted down less than anyone else.

Hinata didn’t think either of those were true.

He’d just always been able to get higher faster than anyone else, even with the assistance of his wings. Sometimes he wondered what he’d be like on the court with his wings out, free for once. They would be less of a hazard then anyone else’s wings, after all.

Acceleration was just _his thing_. He wanted to push it to the limit, see just what he could _really_ do.

As he watched his teammates play, however, he was glad no one else could use their wings either. If Sawamura was balanced now, he’d be in-formidable with his large, kite wings out to assist his defence further. And Tsukishima’s patched golden wings -the closest anyone had come to matching Hinata’s own beige and black splattering pattern- would only further extend the blonde’s blocking range. They were, after all, the largest wingspan Hinata had ever seen- larger than even the Captain’s brown plumage. 

The risk of injury was too great, however. Wings were easily damaged as it was; a pure reflection of the soul shouldered the emotional and mental health of the beholder. Tanaka’s skin coloured wings were the cleanest Hinata had yet to see, though even his feathers were ruffled and unruly. Sugawara’s silver plumage was mottled with scars, Hinata had noticed during their lunch time practices, but they appeared to be healing- they reminded him of his mother’s own wounded wingspan. A reflection of the abuse of her father- a past that no longer bled, but still formed the woman she was today.

He wondered what had happened to Sugawara.

A ball to the face ceased Hinata’s mind from wondering, and he turned his mind back to the morning practice occuring around him. Right, he’d gotten on the team, and now he had to play.

~.~

If Hinata had ill proportioned wings for his body, then Nishonya’s wings were monstrous. The libero’s vulture-like wingspan was even larger than Kageyama’s healing black and white plumage. At least a foot of the small second year’s primaries dragged behind him when his wings were tucked up behind him. Yet, Hinata’s excitable senpai refused to tuck his wing’s away unless absolutely ordered to.

And he was ordered to often.

Even Hinata couldn’t miss the trail of blood Nishinoya’s wings left behind him, the red liquid seeping constantly out of his mid-inner wing. As the first year watched his senpai snarl angrily at Azumane, the giant’s enormous barred wings quiver behind him anxiously, Hinata couldn’t help but wonder if the blood Nishinoya wore so proudly was from the wound Azumane bore across his own wings. The wound he refused to open, to help remove the scar tissue.

To heal.

~.~

Ennoshita had crow’s wings. They were too oily, causing their black to fade into an iridescent of purple and blue hues, but still Hinata was envious. They weren’t the perfect black as the school’s icon was, but they were beautiful, large, and crow’s wings. The first year watched enviously as the second years groomed one another, Hisashi’s pheasant wings in Kazuhito’s gentle hands, while the brunette softly combed through Ennoshita’s wings, straightening out any stray coverts which were out of the his flock mate’s reach.

Kazuhito’s wings were in Ennoshita’s hand, their soft Jay colouring standing strong against Ennoshita’s careful sorting fingers. 

Hinata wished his wings were in Ennoshita’s hands.

It’d been a while since he’d had anyone but his mother groom his wings. Natsu’s fingers were still a bit indelicate, and the last thing Hinata needed was any of his wings injured. Doctor’s always took too long examining his wings.

~.~

“Okay, we’re facing off against Nekoma tomorrow.” Couch had finished up the training session for the night, and the flock had all eaten and bathed. Daichi had called them all to the third years room, and the whole flock, sans Couch, Sensei, and Shimizu, was squished together inside the temporary nest their senpai had pulled together. “We haven’t had a grooming session as a flock yet, but I figured there’s nothing better that could set us up for the match tomorrow.” 

From his left Hinata could vaguely here Tsukishima muttering about how it was only a practice match, there was no point getting worked up about it, but the blonde’s dismissal was barely audible over Nishinoya and Tanaka’s cheering as the two second years pulled their shirt off. Yamaguchi ducked of of the way of Nishinoya’s enthusiastic wave of feathers, while Asahi was less prepared and received a mouth full of golden brown feathers.

Joy bubbled up in Hinata’s chest, and he joined his flock in stripping of his shirt and stretching out his wings- well, half of them. The flock settled down quickly, the team settling down in mixed piles, some people working on multiple wings at once. Scent glands swelled, and soon they were all relaxed, calm as the room began to smell of home. Conversation was light and spattered, everyone at ease with the situation at hand- there was even the hint of a smile on Tsukishima’s usually scowly, mean face.

And then Sugawara poked Hinata in the abs.

“Hey, I’d noticed them before, but I’d never gotten around to asking- you’re muscles are strangely defined.”

“Eh?” Hinata flustered a bit at the attention, wings twitching to fold closer to himself as Tsukishima vocalised his agreement with the statement.

“Yeah, it’s almost like you have a extra pair of pectorals.” 

“I- I- I- I don’t know what you mean, I mean I- who would ever, I mean-“ Hinata babbled off into the most unconvincing laughter he’d ever heard from his own mouth- and he’d attempted to fake laugh a couple of times. And this time worked as well as any other.

Aka- not at all.

Everyone had turned their eyes to Hinata, and even Yamaguchi- who’s iridescent green and purple wings had been in Hinata’s careful hands- turned around to give the red head a concerned glance.

There was no way to divert this.

“I do?”

“Do what?” Kageyama looked completely confused.

“Have an extra pair of pectorals?”

There wasn’t an answer to Hinata’s words, only more confused glances, and his wings fluttered anxiously, drawing even closer to his body. The silence seemed to swallow him whole, drowning him in the potential accusations it’s held, and as he found his senses failing him, Hinata jumped as a hand fell down on his shoulder.

“Hinata.” Sugawara’s voice was soft, reassuring, his silver gull wings curling around his kohai. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t-“

“I want to trust you.” The decision was abrupt, but clear in Hinata’s mind. As abrupt and solid as the extra two wings behind him, the two extra budgie wings folding out of his pocket space. “I want to trust all of you.”

Reactions were mixed, but not rejections- not what he’d always feared. The flock gathered around, questioning and cooing, attempting to groom and touch what only his mother and sister had ever seen- ever touched. Water was leaking from his eyes, and oil from his glands, but Hinata felt warm and welcomed. Loved.

This had been worth it all.

It had always been worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want all the HC's I have for the clubs wings or something haha. Here's a brief summery of them all, though, in wingspan order ;)
> 
> ~.~  
> — Azumane   
> Long scar across the top of his secondaries, breaching slightly onto his primaries.  
> Golden eagle wings  
> Largest   
> — Tsukishima  
> Lesser under wing coverts are bent and missing feathers due to disillusionment his in his brother.  
> Flicker bird wings; dead similar patterning to Hinata’s.  
> Second largest  
> — Sawamura’s   
> The only actual wound to show in his wings is a deep wound across the inside of his inners, from the time he realised Sugawara was hiding his home environment from the flock.  
> Black kite wings  
> Third largest  
> — Tanaka  
> Lack of constant grooming, due to his home flock being away from home so often. Noya often comes around and grooms at home with him.  
> Gull wings, skin coloured + flecked  
> Fourth largest  
> — Ennoshita  
> Inners in complete and utter disarray. They leak a clear fluid that leaves his wings oily.Crow wings  
> Fifth largest  
> — Nishinoya  
> When Asahi gave up on the team, and on himself, where was a constantrail of blood coming from where his primaries connected with his greater wing coverts.Vulture wings  
> Six largest  
> — Sugawara   
> Many fading scars over his wings. Since moving in with his foster parents, however, they had ceased to bleed openly.  
> Gull wings  
> Seventh largest  
> — Kageyama’s wings are a mess when he first joined Karasuno.   
> All his inner feathers and half of his coverts are gone due to his teammates and Oikawa, along with his distorted secondaries.  
> Magpie wings  
> Eighth largest   
> — Shimizu   
> Raven wings  
> Ninth largest   
> — Hisashi  
> Pheasant wings  
> Tied for tenth/eleventh   
> — Kazuhito  
> Jay wings  
> Tied for tenth/eleventh  
> — Yamaguchi  
> Relatively unscarred, there’s a thin line of seeping oil n a manner similar to Azumane’s scar  
> Hummingbird wings  
> Twelfth largest   
> — Hitoka  
> Sparrow wings  
> Thirteenth largest   
> — Hinata   
> 4 wings instead of 2.   
> Budgie wings  
> Smallest


End file.
